A Nightmare A Reality
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: This is about Remus J. Lupin and how he reacts to the death of his closest friend then have to hold Harry back from his fallen friend and listen to Harry beg him to get up. a friend shows back up. She shows him that all his friends aren't lost. but Harry?
1. The Last One Standing

**__**

Harry Potter

Worst Nightmare A Reality 

Chapter 1

The Last One Standing

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 2, 2003

Dumbledore seemed very sad along with every one else in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius had just been killed by his cousin. She was running out of the room for safety being the only death eater still conscious. 

"SIRIUS!!! NO SIRIUS!!!" Harry screamed as he ran toward him.

"No Harry he's…he's gone." Lupin said grabbing Harry to make him stop.

"Professor let go…let go I got to get to Sirius. SIRIUS WAKE UP please wake up. I'm sorry Sirius please get up." Harry begged now falling to his knees. _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I changed it a little.)_

"Harry I'm sorry he won't get up. He's gone." Lupin said kneeling down beside Harry. He sounded hoarser for some reason but Harry ignored this as he tried to crawl over to Sirius' body.

"Harry I must insist that you return to Hogwarts with the rest of your friends." Dumbledore said in a sad but calm voice.

"But Professor he's…he's my godfather he is all I have I can't leave him. Make him wake up you can you're the most powerful wizard alive please." Harry said pleading with Dumbledore. 

"Even for a wizard of my power bringing back the dead is impossible Harry I'm sorry. Now I must implore you to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in a very calm but a slightly commanding tone.

"But…" Harry started.

"Come on Harry let's get you back to school." Tonks said sadly taking Harry by the shoulders and leading him out of the room. He looked back to see Lupin kneeling by Sirius' lifeless body. He looked so sad and miserable that Harry felt kind of sick that he hadn't even considered that Lupin hurt just as much if not more then he did.

"Ah Remus I'm sorry but we must have your statement for the Minister." Dumbledore said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ironic isn't it?" Lupin said as he looked down at his dead friend. "I'm the one with a cursed life and I'm the only one left. The others Murdered or betrayed the others." Lupin said in a very sad tone.

"Alas Remus it is slightly ironic." Dumbledore said gazing down at Lupin with sympathy in his eyes.

"I wish some one would just kill me and get it over with. The only people who ever treated me like an equil have been murdered. Their murders run free too. Peter you damn bloody traitor." Lupin said and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Remus go on home. We'll get your statement at a later date." Dumbledore said slightly squeezing Lupin's shoulder.

"What home? I can't go back there knowing it was his and now he's dead. I… I hate my life. Forced to live through the transformations to watch my only friends die. To see Harry orphaned and brought up by Muggle's who hate him for being a wizard. And to be betrayed by some one we all called a best friend." Lupin said then sat down on his butt. "I'm sorry Sirius, James, and Lilly for not being there when you needed me the most." He said sadly.

"Come on Lupin let's get you out of here." Kingsley said walking over and helping him up.

"I'll take him. Come on Remus." A woman said waking up to Lupin but he couldn't see who it was. The woman nodded to Dumbledore then started to leave with Remus.

"It's all right Kingsley. I'll be visiting to get Remus' statement for the Minister in a day or two." Dumbledore said and watched the young woman and Lupin walk with out of the room.

"Professor sir who is she?" Kingsley asked turning to Dumbledore after the woman and Remus had left.

"Marie Willis. Don't worry Remus Lupin is in the best hands any one could have wished for." Dumbledore said then looked down to Sirius' body and felt completely sad. "The first death in the war had to be some one of great importance to our young Harry I regret to say. First his parents then the only parental father figure he's ever had." Dumbledore said in a regretful tone.

Marie laid Lupin down on a couch in her house cause she didn't have the energy to carry him up a flight of stairs. She walked to a closet and grabbed two blankets and a pillow. She then turned and went back over to Lupin and placed a blanket over him as he slept then lifted his head and placed the pillow under his head. She walked over to a seat next to the couch and sat down.

__

'Oh Remus I'm so sorry that you had to live through the loss of your two best friends. But I'm still here and I'll stay as long as you let me.' Marie thought then covered her self with the other blanket and watched Lupin sleep for a while before she fell asleep too.

Lupin awoke the next morning lying on a couch and he didn't remember how he had got there. Course he slept half the way. He looked over to a chair to see a woman sitting curled up in a ball facing him asleep.

__

'Is that Marie Willis? No it can't be she died years ago with James and Lilly.' Lupin thought and started to sit up but realized that he had a blanket wrapped about him. He removed the blanket and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures astounded. It was pictures of himself, James, Lilly, Sirius, Peter, and the young woman curled up in the chair. _'She is Marie. But I don't understand…how?'_ Lupin thought and turned looking at her astonished.

A couple of hours later Marie woke up then looked over to the couch. The blanket was folded and the pillow placed on top but there was no sign of Lupin anywhere. 

"Remus? Remus are you still here?" she questioned as she got up then smelled something she would have never thought. Food being cooked she then walked over to the kitchen and looked in. "Remus I thought you'd left or something." She said walking into the kitchen.

"No. You are Marie Willis correct." Lupin said turning to her drying off his hands with a dish towel cause he had just cleaned a bowl that he needed for breakfast.

"Glade you remember me Remus. What are you cooking anyway?" she said and half-heartedly smiled at him.

"Just some gravy and biscuits, eggs, and bacon. You want some tea or some thing?" he asked.

"Sure but I think your egg's are burning." Marie said pointing behind him to the stove.

"Damn." Lupin said spinning around to see some smoke coming from the skillet. "Ouch, hot."

"Here let me do it." Marie said grabbing a glove and moving the skillet off the hot eye.

"Why didn't you ever come find us?" Lupin asked.

"By us you mean you and Sirius. Well I thought Sirius was the traitor at first since all those Muggle's were killed along with Peter but then I thought about it and realized that Peter had to be the traitor or else Sirius wouldn't have went after him. But I couldn't very well go to him cause he was in Azkaban and I had absolutely no idea where you were. After Lilly and James died you just dropped right off the map no one knew you or knew where you were. So I just stayed here after looking for ten years." Marie said and looked up at his sad, lonely, tired, and wore out amber eyes. "I see your transformations haven't got any easier have they?" she said sadly.

"No actually they got harder after…" he said but stopped and looked at her.

"After James and Lilly died right." Marie said and looked up at him sympathetically. 

"Yes and you too. Dumbledore said you had died with Lilly and James. That Sirius had betrayed all of you that night. But I couldn't believe that. Sirius was basically James' brother." Lupin said then turned back to the frig and got some more eggs out.

"What? Dumbledore knew I was alive. I guess he didn't want you go be at St. Mungo's with me. I was there for a year after they were murdered." Marie said in a sad voice.

"Why didn't you contact me at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"You were a teacher I didn't want to bother you. After the school year ended you had disappeared again. I wanted to just go jump off a bridge or something knowing where you were and not talking to you." Marie said and looked down at the floor.

"You know I was the only one to have a cursed life. Every one else seamed to have a blissful life. But I'm the only one left out of the four." Lupin said.

"The only one left out of the Marauders, Remus but not out of your friends. I'm still here if you'll let me stay, course you really can't kick me out of my own house." She said hoping to make him smile and for a second she thought she had. But then he looked so tired. "You look like you need some rest Remus. You truly do." She added hoping he would ask if she had an extra room in the house. But he didn't he just finished making breakfast and sat it down at the table.

"Come on you look hungry Marie." Lupin said and pulled out a chair for her.

"All right but promise me you'll get some sleep after breakfast." Marie said siting down in the chair he had pulled out.

"I will. I've noticed that you don't have any thing silver in your house Marie." Lupin said looking around.

"Yeah well you can't touch silver now can you. I made sure if I ever found you there'd be nothing in here that could harm you." Marie said and smiled at him for a second then took a bite of the breakfast he'd made. "This is wonderful Remus when did you learn to cook?" she asked and looked up at him.

"After James died. I couldn't rely on you and Lilly any more." Lupin said. "You must of went through a lot of trouble to have a house built with out any silver what so ever." Lupin added.

"Yeah and it coasted too. Most of my bank account was used up having this built course I got it back eventually having a steady job." Marie said.

"What do you do?" Lupin asked.

"Oh I'm an Auror. Didn't like the Ministry make 'n fun of Harry that's for sure. Course that's why I got demoted too. Told 'em I didn't like it." Marie said and took a sip of her tea. _(I hate tea just so every one knows.) _

"You're an Auror." Lupin said kind of surprised.

"Yeah had to do something for money ya know. I tried every thing I could to get the Ministry to lay off Sirius after he escaped from Azkaban. Every time I heard about him some where I said he was on the other side of the country, down in Syria or something." Marie said and smiled at him. "Malfoy is the one who told the Minister that Sirius was in London. I tried every thing I could think of to have his butt sent to Azkaban. Damn death eater." She said then looked Lupin in the eyes to see if he was puzzled, angry, or just plain confused. But she couldn't tale his eye's looked so sad, lonely, and hurt.

"I see no rings or signs of a husband. Why did you never marry? You're very beautiful so you can't say you couldn't find a guy." Lupin said looking he back in the eyes.

"Remus I couldn't marry some one. I had a couple proposals but I didn't take them. My love belonged to some one else." She said looking away from Lupin.

"Why haven't you ever told him. you deserve to be happy Marie." Lupin said.

"Cause he's never wanted close bonds like that before. He didn't even want friends at first." Marie said and looked out the kitchen window at the rain pounding on the window. _'Wonder if he picked up on it?'_ she wondered then looked back to him.

"Do you mean? Why would you?" Lupin asked stunned as he looked at her.

"Oh Remus just because some people will never accept you doesn't mean no one will. That's why I searched for you for ten years." Marie said then looked down at her breakfast. "If you didn't want a commitment I wasn't about to force it on you." She said then looked up into his amber eyes again. Then Lupin stood up and walked towards the front door. "Wait Remus where are you going?" she asked watching him.

"Dumbledore said he needed a statement from me." Lupin said and placed a hand on the doorknob. 

"But Remus the professor said he'd come here to get it. Besides it poring down out side you'll get sick. And you made me a promise." Marie said standing up and walking over to the kitchen door and stood there.

"I did promise didn't I?" Lupin asked and turned around. "I guess I should carry out my promise then shouldn't I?" he said and smiled ever so slightly to her.

"Come on up here." she said then started up the stairs to the second floor. "here's your room and there is the bath room. You already know were the living room and kitchen are so there's no since in telling you." Marie said opening his door then pointing to a door on the other side of the hall.

"What are those?" he asked pointing down the hall to three other doors.

"Guests or kids rooms which ever came first." Marie said and shrugged. 

"and that room if you don't mind me asking." Lupin said pointing to another room on the opposite side of the door.

"That's my room." She said and smiled at him "Oh and I almost forgot. I have a basement you can use for your transformations. Sound prof. I know it's not nice to have to be reminded all the time but you know you have a place where no one will try to kill you and you have no way of getting to others." She said looking down at the floor.

"You seemed to have put a lot of effort into this house for me." Lupin said and put his hand on her chin then tilted her head up to look him in the eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you." He said then walked into his room and she shut the door.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey every one hope you like this sort of I was kind of depressed when I wrote it. Well should I write a second chapter or leave it there? Leave a review please.


	2. Werewolf Hatred!

**__**

Harry Potter

A Nightmare A Reality

Chapter 2

Werewolf Hatred! 

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 4, 2003

Remus slept all day and into the night. Marie was starting to worry about him. She walked up stairs and looked into his room to see him lying on the bed covered in the sheets sleeping peacefully. She walked in just to make sure he was all right. She walked over to the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes then a knock at the front door made her leave the room shutting the door quietly.

"Yes?" Marie asked opening the door to where she could see the person knocking but they couldn't come in.

"Where is the Wolf?" the guy asked.

"I don't know what your talking about please leave." Marie said then started to close the door.

"We know the Werewolf is here and we are coming in." the guy said and shoved the door open knocking Marie down.

"What do you think you are doing. Get out of my house." Marie said cutting the guys off as they tried to get up stairs.

"What's going on Marie?" Remus asked stepping out of his room yawning.

"I told you now get out of the way." The guy said and pulled out a wand.

"Get out of my house right now. I never want to see you two idiots again." Marie said pulling out her own wand and shoving it in the guys face.

"Fine but we'll be back." The guy said and turned to leave.

"If I catch you around here again I'll send you to Azkaban for attacking an Auror. Do you understand me." Marie said angrily and Remus smiled at her. The two guys left shutting the door.

"I think I'll leave…" Remus said.

"Not because of those two idiots you're not. I want you to stay Remus." Marie said softly to him.

"All right if you are sure." Remus said and turned to go back up the stairs but then another knock came to the door.

"Stay there." Marie said and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and looked out. "Oh Professor please come in. Remus it's Professor Dumbledore." Marie said and opened the door pleasantly. 

"Thank you Marie. I'm sorry to make you remember that night Remus but it must be done." Dumbledore said in a sad tone as he walked into the house.

"Professor I'll be back please make your self at home. I have business at the Ministry to take care of. Remus I'll be back and you had better be in bed sleeping in the Professor isn't here." Marie said and smiled.

"Marie I'm not a child." Remus said.

"Well it seems you have to be treated as one to get you to sleep. You've slept all day and you still look like hell. Promise me Remus. Please." Marie said.

"Oh all right fine I'll go back to bed." Remus said defeated.

"Thanks Remus. Sorry Professor I'll have to talk to you later." Marie said turning and grabbing her cloak. Then she was gone with a single pop.

"Professor before we get started. Why did you tell me she was dead?" Remus asked.

"Cause I was told that she wouldn't make it. And I thought it best to just go ahead and tell you instead of making you sit by her side then see her die." Dumbledore said sitting down on a chair.

"But she didn't die. I lived all this time thinking she was dead then I wake up in her house one morning." Remus said.

"I'm sorry Remus just another mistake of an old man." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Do you want some tea Headmaster?" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No thank you Remus." Dumbledore said. Remus came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with a cup of tea in his hands. "Well I see Marie made sure you were comfortable here." Dumbledore said looking around.

"Yeah she went to a lot of trouble to make a house that would be good for me if she found me." Remus said and smiled a little then remembered why Dumbledore was there and his smile turned into a frown.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Dumbledore asked and Remus nodded his head.

"Marie what are you doing here this late? I haven't seen you in a couple of days." An Auror said.

"I'm fine James. I've been doing some work at home. I have to write a report about two idiots barging in on my house so I'll talk to you later OK Kings." Marie said to the Auror. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"All right I'll see you later. I got to get home to Mrs. Kings anyway. I'd say my wife is pretty mad I told her I'd be home early and I'm late as usual." James Kings said and smiled at him.

"Blame it on me. I wouldn't let you leave until you were done." Marie said and smiled as he left. 

"You're the best Marie. Later!" James said and ran to the elevator then disappeared.

__

'Poor guy can't keep his wife happy. She's always angry over something.' Marie thought then smiled and turned back to the offices. She is the only one left in the building. '_Well at least I don't have to worry about being bothered_.' She thought and walked into her office, which had pictures off all the criminals that needed to be captured including several pictures of Sirius. She looked away from the wall then moved to sit down at her desk.

She wrote her report and placed it in her desk drawer and locked it up so she could turn it in the next day she was in the building.

"Tomorrow is a full moon. Poor Remus." Marie said as she looked at the calendar on her desk. Then she got up and walked over to the wall.

She looked at the wall for a few moments then took the pictures of Sirius down and placed them in her pocket. She then walked out of her office and shut the door and locked it. She walked back over to the elevator and got on taking the pictures of Sirius out of her pocket. She looked at them for a while changing from picture to picture as she walked into the main hall. 

"What are you looking at Miss. Willis?" a male voice asked. she pocketed the pictures quickly and looked up at the man.

"Nothing Minister I thought you had already gone home sir." Marie said cheerfully.

"Oh I had. I forgot something in my office. Present for my wife. She'd kill me if I forgot our Anniversary again." The Minister said.

"Well have a nice night sir." Marie said and walked on past him.

"Go strait home Marie. Being an Auror is very dangerous in this time of War." He said and smiled at her.

"Oh I intend to go home sir. I have an old friend staying at the house." Marie said then looked back to see him smiling.

"Good friends are hard to find now a days. Have a nice night Marie." He said.

"Yes sir and you too." Marie said then disappeared with a pop.

"Oh hello Marie we were just talking about you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Oh you can't leave two guys alone with out getting talked about." Marie said sarcastically then smiled at them.

"We were talking about the second year of Hogwarts when you guys found out about me." Remus said.

"Oh professor did he tell you about me having to rock him to get him to stop crying when we finally caught up to him?" Marie asked.

"No I believe he left that part out." Dumbledore said smiling at the two.

"You can remember more embarrassing moments for me then I do." Remus said.

"Oh come on. What about the time…" Marie started but was cut off.

"I think we've done enough reminiscing tonight don't you Headmaster." Remus said cutting Marie off.

"Yes I do believe you are right Remus it's late I must be returning to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said standing up then winked at Remus, then disappeared with a pop. 

"What I was just going to mention when James pored his Drink on Lucas Malfoy and Sirius turned Snape's hair scarlet just before the Quidditch match." Marie said innocently.

"Yeah right. You were trying to embarrass me." Remus said.

"I would never." Marie said and smiled, then yawned and stretched.

"I think it's your bed time." Remus said and smiled as he stood up and took his cup to the kitchen sink. Then he turned and walked back over to the kitchen door. "Well up to bed you go." Remus said and smiled when she crossed her arms.

"You promised you'd go to bed after Dumbledore left." Marie said but smiled.

"Fine we'll go up together." Remus said and shut the light off in the kitchen.

"Good boy." Marie said and laughed at he look on Remus' face. "No pun intended Remus." she said then smiled at him as they started up the stairs.

"Hey Marie how come you rely on Muggle electricity?" Remus asked. 

"Oh it last longer and I have a lot of Muggle's in here. I have a lot of Muggle friends can't really rely on magic with Muggle's around." Marie said. 

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning Marie. Have sweet dreams." Remus said and opened his door.

"You too Remus. good night." Marie said then walked into her room and shut the door.

'_Wonder what he's doing? He's making an awful lot of noise_.' Marie thought the next morning as she got up and wrapped a bathrobe over her night cloths then walked out of her room. She walked over to Remus' door and knocked on it a little. "Remus are you all right?" Marie asked but got no answer so she decided to go in. she opened the door to see Remus twisting and turning like he was having a nightmare. "Remus, Remus wake up. Come on wake up. It's just a dream Remus, Remus." she said shaking him lightly. He woke up and looked at her and shoved her away into a dresser.

"Oh Marie I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Remus asked jumping out of bed and ran over to her.

"Ouch." She said and looked up at him and smiled. he laughed slightly and shook his head at her.

"I'm truly sorry Marie. I…I didn't realized it was you until I had…I'm so sorry." Remus said helping her up.

"I'm fine Remus. I just have to remember to stay out of arms reach when I try and wake you. So stop apologizing." Marie said and smiled up at him.

"I hate full moons. Drives me nutts. I do things before I realized what I've done." Remus said then looked at her strangely. "What did you come in here for anyway?" he asked.

"Oh you woke me up doing something so I came over to see if you were all right. You were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare. What were you dreaming about anyway?" Marie asked.

"Nothing important." Remus said and turned back to his bed.

"It must mean something if it can make you toss and turn like that. But if you don't want to tell me that's fine, you don't have too. It's your dream none of my business." Marie said and smiled when Remus looked at her confused. "You going to put on some more cloths?" Marie asked and laughed at the red in his cheeks as he looked down and realized he was only in his boxers.

"I've got to go change too. Meet you in the kitchen." Marie said then turned and left his room

Remus was in the kitchen when Marie came down she stopped at the door to the kitchen. He was only wearing a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. Remus smiled when he caught her looking him up and down.

"Never thought I'd see you in Muggle cloths again. They fit you good too." Marie said and smiled when she noticed him watching her.

"So do the cloths you have on." Remus said and turned to her. She was wearing a sort of tight tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Thanks. I guess if you're going to live here for a while we need to get you some more Muggle cloths." Marie said and smiled

"You sure go to the extreme not to use Magic at home. Or let on that you are a witch." Remus said and smiled.

"You know me can't stand to do something half-ass. besides even though they said witch burning's fill good I have no intention on finding out." Marie said and smiled

"Are there any other witches or wizards around here?" Remus asked.

"No I don't think there are any others here." Marie said, then she thought for a second. "Course I could be wrong there has been a lot of new people move in recently. Plus those two idiots last night." Marie said and looked at Remus sort of worried.

"Don't worry I doubt if any one that moved in are death-eaters." Remus said and smiled at her.

"I hope you're right. I'm fine against a couple of them but one they get up to an entire group that's when it's going to hurt." Marie said. 

"Don't worry even if they are all death-eaters I'm here with you." He said and smiled.

"Good." Marie said and smiled. Remus finished breakfast and they ate.

"Harry, HARRY Wake up!!" Ron yelled and Harry fell out of bed in the Gryffindor tower.

"What, what happened?" Harry asked, as Nevill, Seamus, and Dean all watched him white faced.

"Did you do that when Cedric died?" Nevill asked in horror.

"I don't know what…" Harry said but was cut off by Ron.

"You were screaming Sirius' name and then started screaming no." Ron said kneeling down beside Harry worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said after a long moment of silence.

"Understandable mate. All ways it's just a nightmare from now on. You can't watch it for real again." Dean said sadly and started back to his bed.

"What's going on in here? oh Mr. Potter are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked coming into the room. Harry tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't let him right then and he fell back tot he floor.

"I'd say all the screaming from in here came from you dear didn't it." Professor McGonagall said sweetly very unlike her usual self. And all Harry did was nod in response. "Come on Harry let's go for a walk to clear your mind." McGonagall said and helped Harry up then walked out of the dorms down to the common room where people stared at him as he climbed out of the portrait hole with the Professor.

"I'm fine Professor really." Harry lied. 

"Harry you won't be fine for a long time. It is understandable. But I do think you should talk to some one who fills like you do about every thing." McGonagall said.

"No one fills like me. No one can." Harry said.

"Oh really. Can you think of no one who cared for Sirius just as much as you did?" McGonagall said and frowned when he shook his head no. "Really Harry _Potter_." McGonagall said imphasizing his last name.

"Wait. Professor Lupin! I forgot about him. I've got to talk to him. Thanks Professor McGonagall." Harry said and started back to the Gryffindor Tower when McGonagall stopped him.

"Harry I want you to know you can come and talk to me about anything. I'll listen and talk back." McGonagall said and smiled down at Harry.

"Thanks Professor but I've been too selfish already with Professor Lupin." Harry said and smiled back at her and ran back to Gryffindor tower. He said the password as he ran up the last of the stairs. The portrait opened and he ran up to the dorm room and opened his trunk got out parchment, quill, ink well, and a book to write on. And he wrote to Lupin.

'Tonight's a full moon so he won't read it to night.' Harry thought then looked up to see Hedwig flying down to him. She landed on his shoulder and gave him an affectionate nit on his fingers as he petted her. 

"Hedwig this goes to Professor Lupin. I want a reply when you come back. OK!" Harry said as he tied the letter to her leg. She gave a little hoot and he took that as she understood. She took off out of the window of the owlery. Harry watched her as she flew out of sight then he started down the stairs to breakfast.

During breakfast he wouldn't talk to any one not even Ron and Hermione. He was the first student to leave the Great Hall.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: hope you like this chapter. Since I did a second chapter I'm going to do a few more. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. 

__

THANKS


	3. Marie and Remus' Decisions

**__**

Harry Potter

A Nightmare A Reality 

Chapter 3

Marie and Remus' Decision 

By Sirius **Padfoot

November 25, 2003

Hedwig arrived at Marie's house a little before daybreak. Remus being down in the basement because of his transformation, he didn't know Hedwig had arrived. So Marie took care of the snowy white owl.

__

'Well now that takes care of Harry's owl. I'll go take a shower then wait for Remus.' Marie thought as she walked around down stairs to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. She then walked up stairs into her room then walked over to the bathroom across the hall.

She took a 45-minute shower and wrapped a towel around her self then went back to her room.

"Remus!" she yelled surprised since his transformation wasn't over yet and he was in her room. He started growling at her.

"Moony you're supposed to be in the basement. By the way you received an owl from Harry." Marie said and started around Remus who turned around and followed her growling.

__

'Okay he keeps growling at me but it's nothing like he did when Snape walked in on him…' Marie thought she stopped and turned around to face him just in time to be pounced on.

"REMUS!!" Marie yelled just before hitting the floor with Remus on tip of her in his wolf form. "What do you think you are doing Remus? Get off!" she said trying to push him away.

'Thank gosh I have a towel on…' Marie thought as she continued to try and push Remus off her. Then she heard some on frantically beating on the front door.

"Now's not the time Remus. Get off! The sun…" Marie said and looked at the bedroom window to see the sun coming up then back to Remus who was completely confused.

"How'd I get up here?" Remus asked as he looked around and noticed he was on top of Marie and she was only wearing a towel. He started to get up when Marie pulled him back down. "What are you doing Marie?" he asked.

"You're not wearing any cloths. That's a slight problem." Marie said then heard the front door slam open. "Oh no…uhm…go over there and get in to the bed." She said and closed her eyes.

"What?!?" Remus said completely stunned. 

"Just do it Remus hurry!" Marie said rushed and pushed him towards the bed in her room. She jumped up once he was in bed and covered. She got in on the other side of the bed and covered up. Just as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's going on Marie?" Remus asked as Marie cuddled up to him.

"Explain in a minute act like you're asleep now." Marie whispered and closed her eyes. Remus closed his eyes just before the bedroom door swung open.

"Look at that. All the yelling came from lovebirds. Come on." A guy said as he turned from the room and started back down stairs with several other guys's following him.

"Evidently she's not as hard to be with like every one thinks." Remus heard one guy said before the front door shut.

"Why that no good bloody Bastered. Marie what's going on?" Remus said but never got an answered. She was cuddled up next to him with an arm over his waist and her head on his shoulder asleep.

__

'Well she look's happy and comfortable.' Remus thought and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, leaned his head on hers and fell asleep about 10 minuets later.

Remus seemed to be having a pleasant dream until a tree out side of Marie's bedroom window moved because of a breeze out side. The sun filtered into the room hitting him in the face with its wonderful ray's of light.

He gave a slight whimpering sound before cuddling up next to something warm. The person beside him made a pleasantly happy sound and snuggled as close as she could get to him.

Remus opened his eyes slowly "I thought I closed the curtain in my room…" he complained in a whisper then heard a sound from the person he had his arms around.

"Marie." He said stunned and took a closer look at the room. "Oh that's right I went to sleep in here with her." He whispered after realizing he wasn't in his room.

'And her protecting me like she did ruined her reputation around here. Well I'm not going to tell her.' Remus thought as he moved some hair out of her face. When he did that he tickled her nose and she started to wake up.

Marie rubbed her eyes and looked at Remus and smiled. "Good morning Remus." She said and put her head back on his shoulder

"Good morning Marie." Remus said as one hand rubbed her shoulder and the other hand played with her hair.

"I wonder how much damage they did tot he front door last night?" Marie said as her hand rubbed his chest.

"I don't know. What was going on last night?" Remus asked and was slightly surprised when Marie got up then walked over to her closet.

"Remus you got out of the basement some how while I took a shower. I came back into my room and there you were." Marie said walking out of the closet caring Muggle cloths. "By the way Harry sent you and owl last night." She said and smiled at him.

"Really what did he want?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. The owl wouldn't let me have the letter. I just fed her and put her where she could rest." Marie said and shrugged.

"Are you Hungry Marie?" Remus asked as she started to get up.

Marie held her shirt over her chest and threw her towel to Remus. "Here use that then go put some pant's on. But yes I am hungry Remus." she said and smiled at he embarrassed look on his face.

"Thanks I think." Remus said as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red from the embarrassment. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left her room.

"Did you get enough sleep Remus?" Marie asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist as he cooked breakfast in the kitchen.

"I'll probably turn in early tonight but yes for the time being." Remus said as he turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know you didn't have to protect me like you did." Remus said and put a hand on her cheek.

"I know I didn't have too. People do things they don't have to for the one's they love." Marie said and smiled up at him. "I know I ruined my reputation with all the men in the community. And I don't care." She said and smiled up at him.

"You've not ruined your reputation with me." He said then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Your opinion is all that matters to me well besides Harry's opinion of me." Marie said and hugged Remus who smiled at her.

"Why don't we eat then read his letter." Remus said then finished making breakfast and they ate.

"Hedwig what did you bring me?" Remus asked going into a side room to the living room. She let him take the letter. "Harry must be wanting a reply." He said and read the letter out loud.

**__**

Dear Remus,

Hey I hop I didn't offend you at the Ministry by not caring if you hurt too about losing him. It's just you and Sirius was all I ever had. I didn't want to lose him. I still can't believe it. Just this morning Ron and the other boy's in the dorms woke me because I was yelling in my sleep.

You and I are truly a like. We're both cursed I believe. Maybe I shouldn't get close to you or talk to you. Every one else is either dead or at the top of Voldemort's kill list. I don't want to lose you to Voldemort too. Why can't he just kill me and leave every one else alone.

And on top of that I have to go back to the Dursleys again this summer. Sirius was going to let me live with him. But that won't ever happen now. I hate my life and Voldemort for my life. Why can't he just leve me alone. What did I ever do to him? Well I better go Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with me. That's all I need some one telling me I did wrong when I know I did. I got him killed… I can't keep letting every one die because of me.

Harry J. Potter

"Oh my Remus he seems so sad and hate filled right now." Marie said sadly. "Let's not make him return to those awful Dursleys again this summer." She said placing her hand on his arm.

"But where could he go?" Remus asked.

"Here with us. That is if you intent to stay. He sounds Suicidal Remus." Marie said and squeezed his arm slightly.

"But if we let him stay here then you'll be a target too Marie and I don't want that." Remus said.

"Remus I was James friend too. I have an obligation just like you do to make sure Harry stay's safe from any harm excluding the harm he'd cause to himself. Please let's not make him go back there. You never heard Lilly speak of the sister of hers." Marie said almost begging him.

"All right. But we'll have to go through Dumbledore though." Remus said and put his arm around her and hugged her close. "But promise me we'll take every precaution to keep you and him safe." He said and squeezed her slightly.

"I promise Remus but every precaution we take will be to protect all three of us." Marie said and hugged him back they heard Hedwig hoot softly and looked at her.

"Ah yes Harry's reply." Remus said then walked into the living room then the kitchen to write to harry. Marie decided she'd introduce her self to him since he would be living in her home for the next two summers and if he ever needed anything he could come to her no matter what so she wrote him and letter too. Remus gave Hedwig his and Marie's letters and she gave a soft hoot of thanks and left for Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look Harry Hedwig!" Ron said as they were in the common room since it was Saturday there were no classes.

"Remus!" Harry said suddenly as he jumped up and to the window and opened it for her to come in.

"What's Remus writing to you for? And how'd he get Hedwig?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"I wrote Remus." Harry said plainly and walked away from his two friends and up to the boy's dorms. "But there are two letters." He said and grabbed the one that looked like Remus' hand writing on the out side for his name.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Sorry I didn't reply earlier but I had a slight problem with what night you wrote me on. You know what I mean. I don't want you to do anything foolish. Marie and myself have a surprise for you. Dumbledore should tell you about it soon. 

Marie was also a friend of your fathers and ours. Don't worry you could never offend me with anything you did or do in the future. I hope you like Marie. She's writing you a letter too to introduce her to you. Just between you and me she's the most wonderful woman I've ever known besides your mother.

I hope I don't offend you because I think I fell in love with her. I know it's something that shouldn't happen right after the death of my best friend but I couldn't help it. She's the one that took me in after he died. I couldn't go back to the house, his house, I just couldn't. Dumbledore had told me she was killed with your parents that night. But she lived the doctors told Dumbledore she wouldn't make it but she did. I had been interested in her since we were at school together and now I think I fell in love with her. I know it seems so stupid and wrong especially right after his death but it just happened. Well we'll see you soon.

Remus

Harry looked at his note again and noticed Remus had never said Sirius' name. "He can't even say his name yet. I'm glad some one became happy at least a little." He said then looked at he other letter with very neat handwriting. "So this is his girl, Marie. Wonder what he ment by we'll see you soon." He said and picked up Marie's letter.

**__**

Dear Harry,

Hello I don't know if Remus told you who I was or not so I'm just going to tell you. I'm Marie Ann Willis I went to school with your father, Remus, and Sirius. I was there that night at the Ministry. I'm an Auror and part of the order. I used to be head of the department of Auror's but when the Ministry started making you out to be a lunatic kid only out for attention I got demoted cause I did every thing in my power to make them leave you alone. I also gave them miss information on Sirius. I knew what had happened that night and wasn't about to put him back in Azkaban for something that darn Rat did. Yes I know of their forms. I was one of the illegal Ainimagust until I be came registered. Didn't think it proper for an Auror to go against the laws of the Wizarding community.

Some how the Ministry found out that I had gave them miss information on Sirius and demoted me plus suspended me for a month. I don't know if you read the Daily Proffit or not but in one of their stories was on me and my demotion. Course the person they put in my place did the same thing. He is in the order too. So it was kind of pointless to take me out of my position but I don't make those decisions. Remus and I have a surprise for you that you'll get after school ends here in the next few day's. Hopefully you'll give us a chance to be there for you. You should be hearing from Dumbledore here pretty soon. So I'll stop here and wish you better dreams.

Marie Anna Willis

'Well she sounds nice. She grew up with my mum and dad. I don't know ever one I get close to gets hurt in some way.' Harry thought as he put the letters in his robes and stated back down to Hermione and Ron in the common room.

"Well Harry what did Remus say? I bet he's wore out right now." Ron said when he noticed Harry walking over to them.

"Remus is fine. He's got a friend he's staying with." Harry said.

"Professor Lupin?" Colin asked as he ran over to Harry and the others.

"Yes Remus J. Lupin. Why Colin?" Harry said.

"You keep in touch with a werewolf?" Colin asked absolutely stunned.

"He's a friend not just a werewolf Colin!" Harry said angrily.

"Werewolves are dangerous Harry. You shouldn't call one a friend." Dennis, Collin's brother, said as he walked over to the group.

"Remus isn't dangerous people. He's a friend and you can just get over it!" Harry said and barged out of the common room angrily. 

"Should we go after him or just let him think alone?" Hermione asked as she watched the portrait of the fat lady close.

"I think we should just let him think for a while." Ron said also staring after Harry.

"We didn't mean to upset him." Dennis said.

"Well losing your whole family and almost every loved one to Voldemort he'll be upset very easily for a while. Why don't you think of that next time you open your mouth. Cause the only other person close to him you just insulted just cause he's a werewolf. That mean's nothing to us. Remus is the most loyal person we've ever known except Sirius." Hermione said angrily turning to Dennis.

"Mom say's he's just trying to get attention." Colin said sadly

"Well he's not. He has the most tragic life and every one want's to put him out to be a fame maniac. How could any one want so much attention and be proud to be in the spotlight just because he's the only one in a family that survived. His parents were both murdered. His godfather was murdered. So you can just give your mum a message for me. Leave Harry Potter alone he's not trying to get attention." Ron said angrily to the two boys.

"Yeah just leave Harry alone he didn't ask for his life it was ruined then gave to him. No one ever says anything about my life so just leave Harry alone. He's the most caring person and the saddest person I know." Neville said stepping in on the conversation.

"Saddest he's usually happy looking." Dean said.

"On the out side yes. But he's always' sad. I can tell. He has lost every thing. And it hurts him deeply that he can't be like his best friends or any other kid his age. Cause of Voldemort." Neville said sadly. 

"Like us?" Ron asked.

"You have a sister, brothers, both your parents. Yes he envies you. And you to Hermione even Malfoy he has his parents. But he can't have his because they were murdered along with Sirius." Neville said sadly. 

"But we've treated him like family." Hermione said.

"Yes but still you're not his brother or sister nor are your parents his." Neville said.

"I wish we could just bring James and Lilly back for him." Ron said sadly and started up to the guy's dorms and Hermione went to the girl's dorms.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Going Home?

**__**

Harry Potter

A Nightmare A Reality

Chapter 4

Going Home?

By: Sirius Padfoot

June 11, 2004

Harry sat at the last dinner he would have at Hogwarts this year and he stared down at his plate angrily.

"Gryffindor wins this years cup again." Dumbledore said, as he clapped his hands and the banners changed to the Scarlet color that represents Gryffindor

"Way to go Harry." Ron said trying to cheer him up a little but no luck.

"Yeah way to go Potter got your godfather murdered too. You think you'd learn." Malfoy said and started to laugh at Harry.

"Go to bloody hell you stupid Slytherin Voldemort loving git!" Harry yelled angrily as he stood up and glared at Malfoy before storming out of the Great hall.

"Hey slow down there…" A woman Harry had never seen before, said and smiled down at him.

"S…sorry…" Harry muttered as he walked around the woman.

__

Just like his father… The woman thought and smiled as she walked into the Great Hall gaining all the attention of the students and staff.

"Marie." Dumbledore said and stood up. "And to what pleasure is our meeting this time. Hopefully a more pleasant meeting then the last." He said as he motioned to an empty seat at the teachers table.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. A much more pleasant meeting then the last." Marie said and smiled as she walked around the teachers table to sit beside him.

"She's a no good werewolf lover, and an Auror." Malfoy scoffed angrily as he glared at Marie.

"Dumbledore I must speak with you about a specific student." Marie said and smiled ignoring Malfoy or so it seemed by the teachers surprising them. _Damn bloody brat!_ She thought angrily as she just wanted to go over and slap the crap out of him.

"Just say it. The Auror's here about Harry Potter! He broke into the ministry of magic." Malfoy said and started to laugh as all the other students started to whisper.

"Draco Malfoy if I was here of some one braking into the Ministry I would be here to talk to you about your father now would you shut your annoyingly stupid mouth." Marie said as she glared over at Draco angrily. "I hate Malfoy's think they know every thing but don't know a damn bloody thing." She said in annoyed tone as she looked back over at Dumbledore.

"Malfoy if you wish to return next year then I suggest you be quiet for the remainder of dinner." Dumbledore said and looked over the rest of the students. "Let the feast begin." He said just as all the food appeared on the tables.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Marie said and smiled lightly at him as he sat down.

"You're welcome Marie. Now how have you and Remus been these last few day's?" Dumbledore asked as he looked over at Marie and smiled kindly.

"We're fine. He's moved into my house with out any problems. Well besides werewolf haters that recently moved in down the street." Marie said and sighed lightly.

"Well those people just don't understand him." Dumbledore said and took a drink as he watched her carefully. "Now what was it you were needing to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"Well Remus and I have decided that Harry will be staying with us this summer." Marie said and smiled as she watched Dumbledore closely.

"Marie there is no way he can stay with you and Remus. The protection of his mothers blood…" Dumbledore said but was cut off by Marie.

"Was destroyed during his forth year. Dumbledore he can't go back to those Muggle's. He'll hurt himself Dumbledore the safest place for him is with us and he's staying with us no matter what." Marie said as she looked at him desperately.

Are you absolutely sure he would try to hurt himself if he went back to them?" Dumbledore asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes." Marie said and just watched him for a second. "Dumbledore he must stay with us." She said in a hopeful voice.

"All right. I will send word to the Dursely's about Harry's change in home." Dumbledore said and sighed.

"Good but don't say anything to him. We want it to be a surprise for him. Some thing he can be happy about." Marie said and smiled lightly at Dumbledore.

"All right the boy does need something to make him happy." Dumbledore said then saw Harry return to the Great Hall and sit back down where he had been before he left.

"Good. I need to get back to Remus so he don't starve." Marie said and laughed lightly as she stood up.

"Remus starve. Not likely." Dumbledore said and smiled up at Marie. "Then you will be picking him up at the station?" He asked curiously.

"Yes and if you don't mind. Don't say anything to him about it. We want it to be a surprise. That's why I came and not Remus." Marie said and smiled lightly. "Course I put Remus to work on the guest room." She said and laughed as she started to walk towards the main hall.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least Marie." Dumbledore said and laughed as he turned to talk to a teacher.

Harry was walking around out side when he saw the young woman from before walk out.

Marie looked over at Harry and smiled lightly as she started for the gate to Hogwarts Grounds._ He looks so much like his parents, James especially_. She thought as she turned to watch where she was going.

__

I wonder who she is and why she was here? Harry thought curiously as he watched her and noticed that once she was off Hogwarts Grounds she turned and winked at him then disappeared.

Harry looked confused as he walked back into the school and up to the Gryffindor tower.

****

"AHH…Marie…" Remus yelled in surprise at her just appearing right in front of him.

Marie laughed a little and smiled up at him. "Sorry Remus… You were supposed to be upstairs cleaning." She said and laughed again.

"Oy…give me a bloody heart attack Marie…" Remus said as he shook his head lightly at her. "Well what did Dumbledore say?" He asked hopeful.

"He said yes course you know me I didn't give him any other choice." Marie said and laughed lightly.

"Yeah I know you, but what did you do?" Remus asked as he looked at her slightly confused.

"Uhm…I told him he was staying with us not matter what. Cause Harry was liable to try to hurt him self back at the Dursleys." Marie said and shrugged as she looked up at him and smiled again.

"Well we won't have to worry about that now. He's staying here, with us." Remus said and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Marie's waist lightly pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah we pick him up at the station." Marie said and smiled up at Remus.

Remus leaned down and placed his lips on hers lightly. "Good." He said with his lips brushing against hers. He smiled sweetly then pressed his lips to hers softly and closed his eyes.

Marie closed her eyes as she leaned up into the kiss, wrapping her arms behind his neck lightly.

"I've wanted to do that for so long. Wanted to touch your soft skin again since that night…" Remus said once the kiss broke and he looked into her eyes. "I regretted never doing that ever since that night…" He said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Oh Remus…" Marie said in a comforting tone as she hugged him lightly. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere…" She said in a soft tone.

"I didn't think you were going to go anywhere then…" Remus said in a very sad voice as he laid his head on her shoulder lightly.

"But see Remus I didn't go anywhere then." Marie said as she place a hand on his head lightly as she pulled him closer to her. She let her other hand rub his back softly.

"I know but I thought you had… And I had always been so afraid to say anything to you..." Remus said as he hugged her some more putting his face in her long sandy brown hair.

"Come on Remus. I think you need to rest a little." Marie said as she turned him around so she could take him upstairs.

"I don't want to be with out you again Marie… Sirius always said my love for you was obvious… Well it is now…" Remus said as he looked over at Marie slightly afraid of what she would say.

"You won't be with out me again Remus." Marie said as she looked over at him while they went up the stairs.

"Lily told me it was completely obvious that you liked me… I was always so afraid though…" Remus said as he watched the hall way floor sadly.

"It wasn't as obvious as you stumbling over your words while talking to me but yes it was." Marie said as she opened her bedroom door and let Remus walk in.

Remus walked right into Marie's room with out even realizing he had. "I'm sorry Marie I guess I sound like a complete idiot right now…" He said and sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"You sound like a man still afraid of his love…" Marie said as she sat down beside him softly. "Come on lay down." She said and smiled lightly as she made him lay down.

Remus looked up at Marie and smiled lightly. _This feels so right…being with her… _He thought and sighed lightly.

Marie moved around to the other side of the bed and laid down beside him. She smiled sweetly down at him as she started to run her fingers through his hair lightly to get him to go to sleep.

Remus watched her run her fingers through his hair as he started to drift off to sleep. "I love you Marie…" He said as he yawned lightly closing his eyes.

"I know, I love you too Remus." Marie said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly as she watched him fall asleep.

****

Remus woke up with his arms around Marie and smiled lightly as he brushed his hand against her face softly. He pulled her closer to him as he laid his chin over on her head lightly.

Marie opened her eyes sleepily then looked up at Remus and smiled. "Good morning Remus." She said then laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Good morning Marie. Sleep well?" Remus asked curiously as he hugged her lightly.

"Yeah, you?" Marie asked as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Of course you're beside me." Remus said and smiled down at her then kissed the top of her head softly.

"We need to get up and get ready for Harry." Marie said and smiled as she sat up then looked over at the clock by her bed.

"Well come on you take your shower while I make sure every thing's ready for Harry. Then you can cook breakfast for once while I take mine." Remus said and smiled lightly.

"Or we can take a shower at the same time then you cook breakfast and I make sure every things done. There is more then one shower in this house." Marie said and laughed lightly at the blush that had hit Remus' face at the thought of taking a shower at the same time.

"Uhm…ok…" Remus said then laughed lightly at the wrong thought he had.

"Go on you little pervert… There's a shower across the hall." Marie said and laughed as she stood up and grabbed some new cloths to change into. "I guess we could move your stuff in here if you wanted to…" She said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah… I guess…" Remus said and smiled as he stood up to go get his cloths to change into.

Marie and Remus had both taken their showers and were done with breakfast. They had made it to the station in London about 10 minutes before the Hogwarts Express was going to arrive with Harry.

"Look for the Dursleys they don't know yet…" Marie said and sighed as she looked around the crowded train station. "Look the Weasley's Harry's bound to walk over to them." She said then walked over to them and smiled.

"Remus how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled at Remus then looked at Marie and she looked like she had seen a ghost. "M…Marie…" She said stunned.

"Yes Molly. No I'm not dead and haven't been dead either." Marie said and laughed lightly at the look at Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Look there's Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." Remus said pointing over to the group of teens walking over to them.

"Harry…" Marie said nervously and smiled once they had reached them.

"You're the lady from yesterday…" Harry said then looked over at Remus then back to Marie slightly confused. "Marie…right…" He said as he looked back over to Remus.

"Yes Harry." Remus said and smiled lightly at the boy.

"But then why didn't you come Remus…" Harry asked in a hurt tone.

"I was busy cleaning out the spare room for you Harry. It was a surprise. You're not going back to the Dursleys this summer." Remus said and smiled brightly at Harry.

"That's right Harry. You're staying with us instead." Marie said and smiled at him.

"Absolutely not. Dumbledore…" Molly started but was cut off by Marie.

"Has all ready agreed to the decision. That is if you'll stay Harry." Marie said cutting Molly off.

"If I'll stay of course I'll stay…" Harry said happily then spotted the Dursleys. "No one told them did they…" He said as she pointed over to them standing nervously away from Harry and his friends.

"Oh no…" Marie said and laughed lightly. "We forgot to tell them." She said and smiled as they started over to the Dursleys.

"W-what d-do you w-want…" Vernon Dursley asked in a very shaky voice as he watched them walk closer to his family.

"Sorry to have troubled you but Harry won't be saying with you this summer or next or ever again." Remus said and smiled as he pulled Harry closer to him and Marie.

"R-right t-then…We'll be off…" Vernon said as he started to usher his family away from the 'weirdoes' or so he called them.

****

__

Authors Note: Haha… Sorry it got a little sappy there at the end. Oh well, He so deserves some one. I'll get around to getting Harry to the house in the next chapter. Hope every one likes this chapter though.


End file.
